Who Are You?
by itsthetruth
Summary: AU. When a young woman wakes up in a white evening gown and is thrown into the Dalek Asylum with Rory, Amy and The Doctor, she finds out they've known her a awful long time, although she's never seen them in her life. She finds herself thrown into The Doctor's timeline by force, in hope of finding out what happened to her before she first met him. River Song timeline. 9/10/11/OC
1. Asylum Of The Daleks

**A/N - So I've had this idea for a while. It's like the River Song timeline but it will be all new Who episodes chosen in a random order. It might not make much sense right now, but it will in time. Enjoy and review please :)**

"First, there were the Daleks." Dara said as she watched out across Skaro. "And then, there was a man who fought them. And then, in time, he died. There are a few, of course, who believe this man somehow survived, and that one day he will return. For both our sakes, dearest Hannah, we must hope these stories are true." She turned back to the shadow approaching behind her.

"I got your message." The Doctor said darkly. "Not many people can do that. Send me messages."

"I have a daughter, Hannah. She's in a Dalek prison camp. They say you can help."

"Do they?" He scoffed. "I wish they'd stop. I love your choice of meeting place."

"They said I'd have to intrigue you." She shrugged.

"Skaro." The Doctor said, walking towards her and looking out across Skaro. "The original planet of the Daleks. Look at the state of it. Who told you about me?"

"Does it matter?"

"Maybe not, but you're very well informed. If Hannah's in a Dalek prison camp, tell me, why aren't you?"

"I escaped."

He chuckled darkly. "No. Nobody escapes the Dalek camps." The Doctor said, taking Darla's hand. "You're very cold."

"What's wrong?" Darla asked as The Doctor frowned at her.

"It's a trap."

"What is?"

"You are, and you don't even know it." The Doctor backed away as a Dalek eye piece came out of Darla's forehead and a gun out of her right palm. Her hand raised up and shot The Doctor, blasting him to the floor.

...

Amy nodded as her assistant gestured at her before turning to the photographer. "I'll just be a minute." She slid down the banister towards him.

"Your husband is here." Her assistant said.

"Hmm. I don't have a husband." She said cockily, walking along the hallway.

"Oh, well, apparently you still do." He shrugged. Inside, Rory sat at the dressing table holding divorce papers.

"You have to sign these." He said as Amy strutted into the room, snatching them out of his hand.

"And then we're not married?" She asked.

"Just like magic." He sighed as Amy quickly signed her name on the forms before shoving them back into his hand.

"Can't chat. Working."

"Really? Thought you were just pouting at a camera." He stood up, divorce papers clutched tightly in his hand. "I miss Bless." He muttered before storming out of the room, past a make up artist.

"Rory?" She called half heartedly after him although he ignored her.

"Sorry, love. Was I interrupting?" The make up artist asked.

"No." Amy sighed.

"Gosh, look at you. You've gone so pale. Come on, take a seat." She lead Amy over and sat her down. "We'll soon sort that out." The lights started to flicker and Amy turned round slowly to see her make up artist with a Dalek eye stall coming out of her head before she was shot.

...

Rory sat up and gasped, looking around the white room. He looked up to see Amy standing on the other side of the room and a young woman with long, straight brown hair, wearing a thick strapped white gown, like a wedding dress but made out of material like a evening gown.

"Is she ok?" He asked, nodding over at the woman.

"Just unconcious." She sighed. "She isn't carrying anything so god knows where she is at the moment." Rory scrambled to his feet and walked over to the woman, lifting her up from under the arms and holding her upright so her face leaned gently against his. Amy appeared over his shoulder, lightly tapping her on the face. "Sweetie, wake up." The woman started to stir and opened her eyes slowly, staring at Amy and Rory groggily.

"Where are we?" Rory asked, looking out of the window as Amy took the woman and kept her upright. Amy just stared at him as he looked out at the Dalek saucers. "So how much trouble are we in?" The doors opened and a Dalek glided in, making Amy and Rory look round.

"How much trouble, Mister Pond?" The Doctor's voice came through as he walked through the door with a second Dalek behind him. "Out of ten? Eleven." Suddenly, the ceiling opened and the floor rose, lifting them into the Dalek Parliment, filled with millions of Daleks as well as a white Dalek at the top of the room next to a Dalek out of its casing, the Dalek Prime Minister. The floor stopped and they found themselves in the middle, next to the TARDIS.

"Where are we? A spaceship, right?" Amy asked.

"Not just any spaceship. The Parliament of the Daleks. Be brave."

"What do we do?"

"Make them remember you. Make her remember you." Amy and Rory frowned at him before turning and addressing the Daleks. "Well, come on then. You've got me. What are you waiting for? At long last, it's Christmas! Here I am." He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, expecting to be killed when-

"Save us." The Prime Minister croaked. "You will save us."

"I'll what?" He asked, opening his eyes and span round to look at it.

"You will save the Daleks."

"Save the Daleks." All of the Daleks chanted. "Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks. Save the Daleks."

"Well," He turned back to Amy and Rory. "This is new." He chuckled lightly as the brown haired woman finally came round enough to see where she was and what was happening. Her eyes grew wider before falling to the ground, just being caught on time by Rory.

"Has she said anything?" The Doctor asked blankly as Rory laid her gently on the floor.

"Nothing." Amy said, shaking her head. "Transmat must have mixed her head up a bit." She sighed before The Doctor started pacing the room angrily.

"What's he doing?" Rory asked.

"He's chosen the most defendable area in the room, counted all the Daleks, counted all the exits, and now he's calculating the exact distance we're standing apart and starting to worry." The Doctor turned and frowned at her. "Oh, and look at him frowning now. Something's wrong with Amy and Rory, and who's going to fix it?" He straightened his bow tie. "And he straightens his bow tie."

"We have arrived." The Dalek Prime Minister said.

"Arrived where?" The Doctor asked as Darla approached him.

"Doctor."

"The Prime Minister will speak with you now." Darla said.

"Do you remember who you were before they emptied you out and turned you into their puppet?"

"My memories are only reactivated if they are required to facilitate cover or disguise."

"You had a daughter."

"I know. I've read my file." The Doctor shook his head in disgust before walking up to the Prime Minister.

"Well?"

"What do you know of the Dalek Asylum?" It asked.

"According to legend, you have a dumping ground. A planet where you lock up all the Daleks that go wrong. The battle-scarred, the insane, the ones even you can't control. It's never made any sense to me."

"Why not?"

"Because you'd just kill them."

"It is offensive to us to extinguish such divine hatred.

"Offensive?"

"Does it surprise you to know the Daleks have a concept of beauty?"

"I thought you'd run out of ways to make me sick. Hello again. You think hatred is beautiful." He turned away from it.

"Perhaps that is why we have never been able to kill you." A hole in the middle of the floor opened up and The Doctor and Darla walked back over to it, looking down at the planet below.

"The Asylum." Darla said. "It occupies the entire planet, right to the core."

"How many Daleks are in there?" The Doctor asked.

"A count has not been made. Millions, certainly."

"All still alive?"

"It has to be assumed. The Asylum is fully automated. Supervision is not required."

"Armed?" Amy asked.

"The Daleks are always armed."

"What colour?" Rory asked as he heaved the woman back up again, holding her upright. "I'm sorry, there weren't any good questions left."

"This signal is being received from the very heart of the Asylum." Carmen started playing over the speakers.

"What is the noise? Explain. Explain." The white Dalek asked.

"Er, it's me." The Doctor said.

"Sorry, what?" Rory asked.

"It's me, playing the triangle." He laughed before shaking his head. "Okay, I got buried in the mix. Carmen. Lovely show. Someone's transmitting this. Have you considered tracking back the signal and talking to them?" He asked the Daleks, walking up to the small white console and sonicing it before speaking into it. "Hello? Hello? Carmen? Hello?" He asked as the brown haired woman woke up again.

"Are you ok?" Rory asked nervously, putting his other arm around her as she looked around, frightened.

"Hello?" A woman asked back through the speakers, turning Rory's attention back to the speakers.

"Come in. Come in. Come in, Carmen."

"Hello! Yes, yes, sorry. Do you read me?"

"Yes, reading you loud and clear. Identify yourself and report your status."

"Hello. Are you real? Are you actually, properly, real?"

"Yes, confirmed. Actually, properly, real."

"Oswin Oswald," She replied quickly. "Junior entertainment officer, starship Alaska. Current status, crashed and shipwrecked somewhere not nice. Been here a year, rest of the crew missing. Provisions good but keen to move on."

"A year?" The Doctor asked. "Are you okay? Are you under attack?"

"Some local lifeforms. Been keeping them out." Oswin sighed.

"Do you know what those lifeforms are?"

"I know a Dalek when I hear one, yeah."

"What have you been doing on your own against the Daleks for a year?"

"Making soufflés?"

"Soufflés?" He laughed. "Against the Daleks? Where'd you get the milk?"

"This conversation is irrelevant." The white Dalek interupted.

"No, it isn't. Because a starliner has crashed into your Asylum, and someone's got in. And if someone can get in, then everything can get out. A tsunami of insane Daleks. Even you don't want that."

"The Asylum must be cleansed."

"Then why is it still here? You've enough firepower on this ship to blast it out of the sky." He frowned.

"The Asylum forcefield is impenetrable." Darla said.

"Turn it off."

"It can only be turned off from within the Asylum."

"A small taskforce could sneak through a forcefield. Send in a couple of Daleks. Oh." He started to clap slowly. "Oh. Oh, that's good. That's brilliant. You're all too scared to go down there. Not one of you will go, so tell me, what do the Daleks do when they're too scared?"

"The Predator of the Daleks will be deployed." The white Dalek said.

"You don't have a Predator, and even if you did, why would they turn off a forcefield for you?"

"Because you will have no other means of escape."

"May I clarify? The Predator is the Dalek's word for you." Darla said.

"Me? Me?" The Doctor asked as Darla lead him back over to the hole in the floor.

"You will need this. It will protect you from the nanocloud." She put a wrist band onto his wrist.

"The what? The nano what?"

"The gravity beam will convey you close to the source of the transmission. You must find a way to deactivate the forcefield from there."

"You're going to fire me at a planet? That's your plan? I get fired at a planet and expected to fix it."

"In fairness, that is slightly your M O." Rory shrugged.

"Don't be fair to the Daleks when they're firing me at a planet." The Doctor said before looking at the brown haired woman, still being held tightly by Rory before finally speaking.

"Where am I?" She gasped, tears spilling down her face. "What's going on?"

"It's ok Bless, transmat made your head go funny." Amy smiled at her reasuringly whilst The Doctor shook his head darkly.

"Who are you?" She asked. "Who's Bless?" Rory let go of her slowly and she stood, looking between of the three of them before they all got wristbands put on them.

"What do you want with them?" The Doctor asked, ignoring Amy and Rory's questioning looks.

"It is known the Doctor required companions." The white Dalek answered.

"Oh, brilliant. Good oh." Rory said sarcastically.

"Don't worry." The Doctor said, turning to his companions. "We'll get through this, I promise. Don't be scared."

"Scared?" Amy asked. "Who's scared. Geronimo."

"Ha! Oi!" The humanoids leant forward and pushed the four of them into the beam.

...

The Doctor opened one eye, noticing the woman had her head laying on his chest, opening her eyes with a groan before a Dalek eye stalk popped out of the snow.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha." Carmen started to play before stopping abruptly.

"Sorry, sorry. Pressed the wrong switch." Oswin's voice came through.

"Soufflé girl?" The Doctor asked.

"You can always call me Oswin, seeing as that's my name. You okay?"

"How are you doing that, eh? This is Dalek technology."

"It's very easy to hack."

"No, it isn't. Where are you?"

"The ship broke up when it hit. Somewhere underground, I think. You coming to get me?" The Dalek eye stalk dissapeared into the snow.

"Hey! Oi! Soufflé girl! Come back!" The Doctor pulled the woman up and hugged her tightly before pulling back, holding her face in his hands with tears in his eyes. "What can you remember before all this?"

"The darkness." She whispered, cautiously glancing at his hands. "Who are you? Who am I?" Tears poured down his face.

"Please don't say that." He whispered, moving one hand onto her waist and the other onto her neck. "You're my Bless."

"I shouldn't be letting you do that." She gulped.

"But you are."

"Doctor!" Amy screamed, running through the snow, followed by a man in a snowsuit, Harvey. "For christ sake you two!

"Amy!" The Doctor exclaimed, turning to Amy but keeping one arm around Bless. "Hey, where's Rory?"

"There was another beam." Harvey said breathlessly, pointing behind him. "There. Over there. Are you the rescue team?" The Doctor grabbed Bless' hand before the three of them ran across the snow being followed by Harvey.

"Rory? Rory! Rory!" Amy shouted as they ran towards the whole in the floor, looking down.

"My ship's over here." Harvey said, pulling them a few feet over to the pod with Alaska written on the door. "We came down two days ago. There's twelve of our escape pods. I don't know what happened to them.

"Alaska?" Amy asked. "That's the same ship as soufflé girl." Harvey yanked opened the pod and they all started to climb down.

"Yeah. Except she's been here a year." The Doctor said.

"We should have some climbing rope long enough for that hole." Harvey said as he searched through the cupboard.

"Won't you introduce us to your crew?"

"Ah, yes, sorry. Guys, this is the Doctor, Amy and Bless." There was silence.

"Guys?" They snuck round slowly, looking at the crew who were desiccated corpses. "Oh, my god." The Doctor quickly soniced the corpses.

"They're dead. All of them." The Doctor said.

"That's not possible. I just spoke to them. Two hours ago. We were doing engine repairs."

"You're sure about that, are you? Because I'd say they've all been dead for a very long time."

"But they can't have been."

"Well, they didn't get in this state in two hours." Amy pointed out.

"No, of course. Stupid me."

"Of course what?"

"I died outside, and the cold preserved my body. I forgot about dying." Suddenly, a eye piece popped out of his forehead and Bless bolted forward, squirting a fire extinguisher at him and backing him into a door.

"Amy, the door!" The Doctor shouted. Amy bashed the door button once then a second time, trapping Harvey.

"Explain." Amy said breathlessly. "That's what you're good at. How'd he get all Daleked?"

"Because he wasn't wearing one of these." He tapped the wrist strap. "Oh, ho, ho. That's clever. The nanocloud. Microorganisms that automatically process any organic matter, living or dead, into a Dalek puppet. Anything attacks this place, it automatically becomes part of the on-site security."

"Living or dead?" Bless asked.

"These wristbands protect us. The only thing stopping us going exactly the way he did."

"Doctor, shut up! Living or dead?"

"You called me Doctor!" He gasped softly before realising. "Yes, exactly. Living or, or..." The corpses started to rise, now with glowing eye pieces coming out of their heads. "Dead. Oh dear." The Doctor jumped up, kicking the zombies out of the way as the three of them pushed through into the cockpit.

"DOCTOR!" Amy screamed as one zombie grabbed her arm. The Doctor quickly pulled Amy back, yanking the door shut and leaning against the door breathlessly. "Is it bad that I've really missed this?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"I know."

"Unauthorised personnel may not enter the cockpit." Oswin's voice came over the speakers once again.

"Shut up." The Doctor laughed.

"Oh, Mister Grumpy. Bad combo. No sense of humour in that chin."

"Is that her again, soufflé girl?" Bless asked.

"Yeah, she. Oi, what is wrong with my chin?" The Doctor muttered.

"Careful, dear. You'll put someone's eye out. Scanning you. You're in another of the escape pods from the Alaska, right? Same ship I was on."

"How can you hack into everything? It should be impossible. You're in a crashed ship!"

"Long story. Is there a word for total screaming genius that sounds modest and a tiny bit sexy?"

"Doctor. You call me the Doctor." He smirked.

"See what you did there."There was a sudden beep. "Check the floor. I'm picking up a breach at floor level. There could be a way out. See you later."

The Doctor pulled at the hatch on the floor. "Ah ha! Hatch. Looks like it's been used already and they've tried to block it off behind them."

"Can't imagine why." Amy muttered.

"The lower part of the pod is buried, so this must go straight down to the Asylum."

"Where Rory is."

"Speaking of Rory, is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Are we going to do this now?"

"What happened?"

"Not in front of Bless, it's not fair."

"Amy..."

"Oh, stuff. You know. We split up. What can you do?"

"What can I do?"

"Nothing. It's not one of those things you can fix like you fix your bowtie." She fixed his bow tie. "Don't give me those big wet eyes, Raggedy Man. It's life. Just life. That thing that goes on when you're not there." He yanked the hatch open and they all stared down at the flexible metal ladder hanging down.

"Okay, so somebody else got out this way, then."

"Yeah, let's go and find them." He looked up at the screen as the zombies started bashing on the door. "Oh, hello, hello, hello. What are they up to?" The zombies were up by the camera, waving a wristband.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"One of these." The Doctor tapped his wrist band. "But where did they get it?"

"Doctor, they got it from me." Amy raised her wrist slowly.

"Oh, Amy."

"Doctor, what's going to happen to me? Seriously. Tell me what."

...

"Will sleeping help her?" Rory asked Bless as The Doctor layed Amy down on the teleport pad after blowing up a few dozen Daleks. "Will it slow down the process?"

"Why would I know?" She frowned.

"You'd better hope so," Oswin said over the speakers. "Because pretty soon she's going to try and kill you."

"Amy." The Doctor said, shaking her gently.

"Ow." She muttered.

"Amy. Still with us."

"Amy, it's me. Do you remember me?" Rory asked. Her arm flew up suddenly and slapped him across the face. Rory jumped up, holding the side of her face. "She remembers me."

"Same old Amy." The Doctor said.

"Do you know how you make someone into a Dalek?" Oswin asked. "Subtract love, add anger. Doesn't she seem a bit too angry to you?"

"Well, somebody's never been to Scotland." Amy said groggily, sitting up.

"What about you, though, Oswin. How come you're okay?" The Doctor asked. "Why hasn't the nanocloud converted you?"

"I mentioned the genius thing, yeah? Shielded in here." She replied.

"Clever of you. Now, this place. The Daleks said it was fully automated. Look at it. It's a wreck."

"Well, I've had nearly a year to mess with them, and not a lot else to do."

"A junior entertainment manager hiding out in a wrecked ship, hacking the security systems of the most advanced warrior race the universe has ever seen. But you know what really gets me about you, Oswin? The soufflés. Where do you get milk for the soufflés? Seriously. Is no one else wondering about that?"

"No. Frankly, no. Twice." Rory said.

"So, Doctor." Oswin interupted. "I've been looking you up. You're all over the database. Why do the Daleks call you the Predator?"

"I'm not the Predator, I'm just a man with a plan."

"You've got a plan?"

"That's all he is." Rory muttered.

"There's a nose joke going if someone wants to pick that one off." Amy said, making Rory roll his eyes.

"In no particular order, we need to neutralise all the Daleks in this Asylum, rescue Oswin from the wreckage, escape from this planet and fix Amy and Rory's marriage." The Doctor said boldly.

"Okay, I'm counting three lost causes. Anyone else?"

"Oswin, there's a Dalek ship in orbit."

"Yes. Got it on the sensors." Oswin said.

"The Asylum has a forcefield. The Daleks upstairs are waiting for me to turn it off. Soon as I do, they'll burn this whole world and us with it. So, Oswin, my question is this. How fast can you drop the forcefield?"

"Pretty fast. But why would I?"

"Because this is a teleport." He pointed at the floor. "Am I right, Oswin?"

"Yeah. Internal use only."

"I can boost the power. Once the forcefield is down, I can use it to beam us right off this planet."

"You said when the forcefield is down, the Daleks will blow us up." Bless said quickly, making everyone look at her, very much like the girl they knew but the girl she wasn't yet.

"We'll have to be quick, yes."

"Fine, we'll be quick. But where do we beam to?" Amy asked.

"The only place within range. The Dalek ship."

"They'll exterminate us on the spot."

"Ah, so this is the kind of escape plan where you survive about four seconds longer." Rory said sarcastically.

"What's wrong with four seconds?" The Doctor asked. "You can do loads in four seconds. Oswin, how fast can you drop the forcefield?"

"I can do it from here, as soon as you come and get me." Oswin said nervously.

"No, just drop the forcefield and come to us."

"There's enough power in that teleport for one go. Why would you wait for me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"No idea. Never met you. Sending you a map so you can come get me."

"This place is crawling with Daleks." Rory said.

"Yeah. Kind of why I'm anxious to leave. Come up and see me sometime."

"So, are we going to go get her?" He asked The Doctor.

"I don't think that we have a choice." The Doctor said. "Okay, as soon as the forcefield is down the Daleks will attack. If it gets too explody-wody in here, you go without me, okay?" He nodded at Bless. "Everything she needs is in The TARDIS, explain to her."

"And leave you to die?"

"Oh, don't worry about me. You're the one beaming up to a Dalek ship to get exterminated."

"Fair point. Love this plan. What about Amy?"

"Keep her remembering, keep her focused. That'll hold back the conversion."

"What do I do?" Amy asked.

"You heard what she said. They're subtracting love. Don't let them." The Doctor said before turning to Bless. "I'm sorry." He muttered before kissing her on the head.

...

"Fellas, you're never going to stop asking." The Doctor said before dissapearing into The TARDIS again. He bounded up to the console and materialised off. "So! Ponds!" He span round to face them, looking guiltily as they watch Bless sit on the jump seat with tears pouring down her face.

"I think I deserve some answers now, don't you?" She whispered. "I'm so scared, I can't remember anything." She looked up at Amy and Rory. "How do you know me? Cause I don't know you."

"I first met you," The Doctor began. "A very long time ago. And you already knew me. The thing is, we turn up at different points in our own timelines, and this is where you begin."

She shook her head in confusion. "What happened before I woke up? Why can't I remember anything?"

"It's a long story." Rory scoffed.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Spoilers." Amy laughed, thinking about River before the three of them started to explain how it all worked...

**Please Review!**


	2. The Long Game

3 months after the Asylum, Bless had finally found her feet living a TARDIS life. The Doctor had taken her across the universe. The Maldovium bar, Space Florida and a short holiday to Ember to see the fishes in the fog, The Doctor not telling her spoilers by only the scrape of his teeth.

Bless stared at herself in the mirror in the wardrobe room, with her new outfit. She'd been wearing random clothes, mainly The Doctor's, that she could find until the man himself told her there was a wardrobe in The TARDIS. Her hair was lightly curled and she wore a low necked green vest top with thick straps, black cycling shorts and black ankle trainers. She smiled to herself before leaving the wardrobe and gasping loudly as a woman appeared a few feet next to her down the hallway.

"Sorry," The woman laughed, running a hand through her jet black hair and across her dark skin. "Didn't mean to scare you babe. When did you get back?" Bless just stared at her, horrified and speechless.

"Doctor." She whispered, making the woman frown at her. "DOCTOR!" She screamed.

"Whoah whoah whoah!" The woman started panicking, holding a hand out in front of her as Bless started backing up against the wall.

"DOCTOR!" She screamed once again when The Doctor bolted round the corner with sheer fear on his face, grabbing onto Bless before noticing the woman and sighed with relief.

"You scared me then." The Doctor sighed.

"Doctor..." The woman began slowly, pulling her pyjama top nervously. "What's wrong with her?"

"I should have explained it to you all before you came home."

"It's three in the morning!" The woman spluttered.

"I've just woken up." Bless said nervously. "Who the hell is that woman?" The woman stared at her, hurt before walking up the coridor a few steps and taking the phone that had came out of nowhere off the wall and put it to her ear.

"Everyone in the kitchen, we've got a problem." She muttered before slamming the phone down and stalking off to the kitchen.

"Come on love." The Doctor mumbled, taking Bless' hand and leading her towards the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway as The Doctor walked into the kitchen, leaning against the work surface as everyone else sat around the table. "We've, hit a problem."

"What is wrong with her?" Martha snapped. "What have you done to her?"

"Hey nightingale, relax." Jack said, rubbing his eyes as Mickey put his arm around his wife.

"Dad, do we have to do this now?" Jenny asked groggily, laying her head on Jack's shoulder and her legs across River's lap. "It's the middle of the night." River stared at Bless, biting her lip when suddenly her eyes grew wider. She wripped off her vortex minipulator, throwing it to her, only to be caught slightly. Bless frowned at it before looking at The Doctor.

"She's at the beggining of her timeline," He told his dysfunctional family. "She doesn't know who any of you are yet. Don't take it personally Martha."

"What about Amy and Rory?" River asked. "Do they know who she is yet?"

"Yes."

"But she doesn't?"

"No idea."

"Oi!" Bless exclaimed angrily. "I think I know myself! Better than anyone thank you!" Everyone burst into laughter, making her frown. "You think that's funny?" She asked, raising a eyebrow whilst The Doctor raised a eyebrow at her. "STUFF IT THEN!" She shouted, making everyones faces drop. She quickly strapped the vortex minipulator around her wrist, observing all the buttons. She'd read up in the library about them after The Doctor explained how her life worked and how she'd mainly travel. "I can do things for myself," She shrugged calmly. "I can go off on a adventure by myself and I bet you I can find you again."

Jack smirked, "Ok doll, got one thing for you first." He stood up and took her hand, pulling her through the corridors and pulling open a blue door. The room was small with a hole in the middle, one that was identical to his cubby in the Torchwood hub. He jumped down the hole, and grabbed a blue military jacket identical to his but waist length, before climbing back up again, thrusting it into Bless' hand. "Good luck doll."

"Ok," She muttered as Jack dissapeared out of the room as she fiddled with the vortex minipulator. "How does this work then?"

**3 months later...**

"Unexpected source in observation deck side storage 3." A voice said over the PA as Bless walked nearby. She sighed and grabbed the small remote hanging down by the wall and pressed the intercom button.

"I'll take a look." She said.

"Bless, you're not staff, we can't let you." The voice replied.

"What's in there?" She asked. The voice sighed and there was a quick tapping. "A..." The voice hesitated. "It's a big blue box, wooden." She dropped the remote and bolted off at full pace down towards side storage 3. "Bless?"

As Bless entered the room, she peered round the side of the TARDIS as a blonde girl and a man stepped out; Rose and the Doctor.

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

"Somewhere about..." He began to calculate when Bless walked round properly.

"It's the year 200 000, this is the fourth great and bountiful human empire and we're on Satellite 5." She said politely to the, who to her were, strangers. The Doctor rolled his eyes and Rose smirked at her. "Blessing." She held her hand out to Rose. Rose eyed it a second before shaking it before The Doctor did too.

"Rose Tyler," Rose laughed, waiting for Bless to give up the act.

"Where's The Doctor?" Bless asked innocently.

"Hello," The Doctor grinned.

"Ohhhhh..." Bless gulped, making Rose snigger. "I've literally only started all of _this_ so-"

"Can I come out now?" Adam's voice called out.

"200 000?" Rose asked. Bless nodded quickly. "Kay." She opened the TARDIS door. "Adam? Out you come." She called in. Adam stepped out slowly, mouth hanging out and looking around.

"Oh my God."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"Where are we?"

"Good question." Rose nodded, looking around. "Let's see. So, um... judging by the architecture, I'd say we're around the year 200 000. If you listen... engines. We're on some sort of space station. Yeah. Definitely a space station. It's a bit warm in here, they could turn the heating down... Tell you what - let's try that gate." She walked over to the gate and pulled it open. "Come on!" The three of them followed her through into the observation deck. "Here we go! And this is... " The paused, looking out at the Earth. "...I'll let Bless describe it."

Bless stared at her, a little stunned, before starting to explain. "I've been here 3 months now. This is the fourth great and bountiful human empire. And there it is. Planet Earth at it's height. Covered with mega-cities, five moons - population 96 billion. The hub of a galactic domain, stretching across a million planets, a million species - with mankind right in the middle." Adam gulped and rolled his eyes back, fainting to the ground with a girlish sigh, nobody bothering to even turn around.

"He's your boyfriend." The Doctor said.

"Not anymore." Rose sighed.

...

"Erm... this is gonna sound daft, but can you tell me where I am?" The Doctor asked Bless as they approached two of her friends, Cathica and Suki.

"Floor 139... could they write it any bigger?" Bless laughed.

"Floor 139 of what?"

"Must've been a hell of a party." Cathica said.

"I've told you this," Bless sighed. "We're on Satellite Five."

"What's Satellite Five?" The Doctor asked.

"Come on, how could you get on board without knowing where you are?" Cathica asked.

"Look at me, I'm stupid!"

"Hang on, wait a minute - are you a test?" Suki asked. "Some sort of management test kind of thing?"

"You've got me." The Doctor grinned. "Well done. You're too clever for me." He took the pyschic paper out of his inside pocket, flashing it to Cathica and Suki.

"We were warned about this in basic training. All workers have to be versed in company promotion."

"Right. Fire away, ask your questions. If it gets me to Floor 500 I'll do anything." Cathica said confidently.

"Why, what happens on Floor 500?"

"The walls are made of gold." Bless said sarcastically. "And you should know... Mr. Management. So... this is what we do." She interlocked her fingers with The Doctor's and led him over to the wall covered in TV screens. "Latest news... sandstorms on the new Venus archipelago. Two hundred dead. Glasgow water riots into their third day... spacelane 37 closed by sunspot activity. And over on the Bad Wolf channel, the Face of Boe has just announced he's pregnant." She smiled at him.

"I get it. You broadcast the news." He nodded. "How the hell did you end up here?" He asked Bless. She just smiled at him, shaking her head.

"We ARE the news." Cathica corrected. "We're the journalists. We write it, package it and sell it."

"600 channels all coming out of Satellite Five, broadcasting everywhere." Bless said, nodding at all the televisions.

...

"Please don't tell me you've got one of those in your head dear." The Doctor muttered to Bless as Suki got into the lift for floor 500.

"Of course not." She frowned.

"Good riddance." Cathica sighed as the lift doors shut.

"You're talking like you'll never see her again. She's only going upstairs." The Doctor said.

"We won't." Bless scoffed. "Once you go to Floor 500 you never come back."

"Have you ever been up there?" The Doctor asked Bless.

"No. You need a key for the lift, and you only get a key with promotion. No one gets to 500 except for the chosen few."

...

"Humanity's been set back about 90 years - when did Satellite Five start broadcasting?" The Doctor asked as he sat in the spiking chair whilst Bless, Rose and Cathica stood around the edge of the room.

"91 years ago..." Cathica said.

...

"We're SO gonna get in trouble." Bless said nervously.

"Believe me," The Doctor muttered as he soniced the side of a door with Rose, Bless and Cathica behind him. "When we first met, you dragged me kicking and screaming into more danger than the Time War."

"Note to self, ask about the Time War." Bless whispered to herself.

"You're not allowed to touch the mainframe, you're gonna get told off." Cathica said.

"Rose, tell her to button it." The Doctor muttered.

"You can't just vandalise the place, someone's gonna notice!" Cathica hissed as The Doctor wrenched open the door. "This is nothing to do with me, I'm going back to work." She said, beginning to walk away.

"Go on then! See ya!" She stopped abruptly, turning back towards them.

"I can't just leave you, can I!"

"If you wanna be useful, get 'em to turn the heating down." Rose moaned. "It's boiling. What's wrong with this place, can't they do something about it?"

"I don't know, we keep asking - something to do with the turbine." Cathica muttered.

"_Something to do with the turbine_." The Doctor said mockingly.

"Well, I don't know!"

"Exactly! I give up on you, Cathica. Now, Rose - look at Rose." Rose smiled at Cathica. "Rose is asking the right kind of questions."

"Oh, thank you." Rose grinned.

"Why is it so hot?" Bless asked.

"One minutes you're worried about the Empire and the next it's the central heating!" Cathica exclaimed.

"Well, never underestimate plumbing. Plumbing's very important." The Doctor said as he snapped a bunch of wires and pulled the screen round to Cathica. "Here we go - Satellite Five. Pipes and plumbing. Look at the layout."

"This is ridiculous. You've got access to the computer's core." She gasped. "You can look at the archive, the news, the stock exchange... and you're looking at pipes?"

"But there's something wrong."

"I suppose..."

"Why, what is it?" Rose asked.

"The ventilation system." Bless frowned, staring at the screen. "Cooling ducts, ice filters, all working flat out... channelling massive amounts of heat DOWN." They all looked up at the ceiling. "All the way from the top."

"Floor 500." Rose whispered.

"Something up there is generating tonnes and tonnes of heat." The Doctor said.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like I'm missing out on a party. It's all going on upstairs. Fancy a trip?" Rose asked.

"You can't, you need a key." Cathica sighed.

"Keys are just codes, and I've got the codes right here." The Doctor said, tapping a few keys. "Here we go - override 215.9."

"How come it's giving you the code?" The Doctor and Bless looked up at the security camera.

"Someone up there likes him." Bless whispered.

...

"The walls are not made of gold." The Doctor said as he, Rose and Bless stepped out into floor 500, covered in snow and ice. "You should go back downstairs."

"Tough." Bless whispered. "I waited 3 months to find you again. Like I'm gonna leave you." She grabbed his hand and strode forward with Rose following, through floor 500 and towards the other end, where a man, The Editor, stood with people staring at screens.

"I started without you." The Editor said. "This is fascinating. Satellite Five contains every piece of information within the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Birth certificates, shopping habits, bank statements, but YOU three... you don't exist!" He laughed, staring at the three of them. "Not a trace! No birth - no job - not the slightest kiss. How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint?"

"Suki!" Rose gasped, running over to her, shaking her. "Suki! Hello? Can you hear me? Suki?" She looked up at the Editor. "What've you done to her?"

"I think she's dead." Bless whispered.

"She's working..."

"They've all got chips in their head, and the chips keep going. Like puppets." The Doctor said darkly.

"Ohhhh!" The Editor said. "You're full of information! But it's only fair we get information back, because apparently, you're no-one." The Doctor nodded. "It's so rare not to know something. Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter, 'cause we're off. Nice to meet you." He turned to Bless and Rose. "Come on." Suddenly, The Doctor and Bless were restrained by two of the drones and Suki grabbed hold of Rose as she tried to stand.

"Tell me who you are!"

"Since that information's keeping us alive, we're hardly gonna say, am we?" Bless said sarcastically, making The Doctor smirk.

"Well, perhaps my Editor in Chief can convince you otherwise." The Editor said, smiling.

"And who's that?" Bless asked.

"It may interest you to know that this is NOT the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. In fact, it's not actually human at all. It's merely a place where humans happen to live." There was a sudden roar. "Yeah- sorry. It's a place where humans are allowed to live by kind permission of my client." He snapped his fingers and pointed at the ceiling, holding a alien, slobbering lump with sharp snapping teeth, the Jagrafess.

"What is that?" Rose asked nervously.

"You mean, that thing's in charge of Satellite Five?" The Doctor spluttered.

"That 'thing' - as you put it - is in charge of the human race." The Editor said smugly. "For almost a hundred years, mankind has been shaped and guided, his knowledge and ambition strictly controlled by its broadcast news. Edited by my superior - your master - and humanities guiding light - the mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe." The Jagrafess roared loudly. "I call him Max."

...

"If we create a climate of fear..." The Editor began as The Doctor, Bless and Rose was held up by shackles together. "Then it's easy to keep the borders closed. It's just a matter of emphasis. The right word in the right broadcast repeated often enough can destabilize an economy... invent an enemy... change a vote..."

"So, all the people on Earth are like, slaves. " Rose said.

"Well, now. There's an interesting point. Is a slave a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved?"

"Yes." The Doctor and Bless said quickly.

"Oh. I was hoping for a philosophical debate. Is that all I'm going to get? 'Yes'?"

"Yes."

The Editor laughed, "You're no fun."

"Let me out of these manacles - you'll find out how much fun I am." The Doctor said darkly.

"Oh, he's tough, isn't he. But, come on. Isn't it a great system? You've got to admire it, just a little bit."

"You can't hide something on this scale. Somebody must've noticed." Rose said.

"From time to time, someone, yes. But the computer system allows me to see inside their brain... I can see the smallest doubt - and crush it." The Editor grinned. "And then they just carry on, living their life. Strutting about downstairs and all over the surface of the Earth like they're SO individual. When of course, they're not. They're just cattle. In that respect, the Jagrafess hasn't changed a thing."

"What about you?" Rose asked. "You're not a Jagra... uh... a..."

"Jagrafess." Bless said.

"Jagrafess. You're not a Jagrafess. You're human."

"Yeah, well simply being human doesn't pay very well." The Editor shrugged.

"But you couldn't have done this all on your own."

"No! I represent a consortium of banks. Money prefers a long-term investment. Also, the Jagrafess needed a little hand to um... install himself."

"No wonder, a creature that size." The Doctor said. "What's his life span?"

"Three thousand years."

"That's one hell of a metabolism generating all that heat. That's why Satellite Five's so hot. You pump it out of the creature, channel it downstairs - Jagrafess stays cool - stays alive. Satellite Five's one great big life support system."

"But THAT'S why you're so dangerous. Knowledge is power, but you remain unknown." The Editor said. He gave a small laugh and clicked his fingers, sending a electric shock through the shackles. "Who are you?" The Doctor screamed out in pain, making Bless and Rose watch nervously.

"Leave them alone!" Bless screamed. "I'm Blessing... Blessing," She frowned a second, remembering she didn't have a surname. "He's the Doctor, she's Rose Tyler, we're nothing, we're just wandering."

"Tell me who you are!" The Editor shouted.

"We just said!" The Doctor argued.

"Yeah, but who do you work for? Who sent you? Who knows about us? Who exactly-" He stopped abruptly and smiled. "Time Lord."

"What?"

"Oh, yes! The last of the Time Lords in his travelling machine. Oh, with his little human girl from long ago... And his woman."

"Excuse me?" Bless spluttered, jerking her head away as The Editor reached for her face.

"You don't know what you're talking about." The Doctor said bitterly.

"Time travel." The Editor said.

"Someone's been telling you lies."

"Young master Adam Mitchell?" He snapped his fingers and a projection of Adam appeared in the air, him writhing and screaming with information streaming into his head.

"Oh, my God - his head!" Rose gasped.

"What the hell's he done?" The Doctor shouted. "What the hell's he gone and done? They're reading his mind. He's telling them everything!"

"And through him, I know everything about you." The Editor shrugged. "Every piece of information in his head is now mine. And you have infinite knowledge, Doctor. The Human Empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in your T-A-R-D-I-S - TARDIS."

"You'll never get your hands on it. I'll die first."

"Die all you like. I don't need you. I've got the key." The key started to float out of Adam's pocket and dangle in front of his face.

"You and your boyfriends!" The Doctor hissed at Rose. "What was wrong with Mickey?"

"Mickey?" Bless muttered to herself.

"Today, WE are the headlines." The Editor said. "We can rewrite history. We could prevent mankind from ever developing."

"And no-one's gonna stop you." The Doctor said nervously. "Because you've bred a human race that doesn't bother to ask questions. Stupid little slaves, believing every lie. They'll just trot right into the slaughter house if they're told it's made of gold." Suddenly a alarm started to blare out."

"What's happening?" The Editor asked as the projection showed the key drop. "Someone's disengaged the safety." He clicked his fingers and the projection flickered to show Cathica with compressed information flowing into her brain. "Who's that?!"

"It's Cathica!" Bless laughed. "That's my girl!"

"And she's thinking. She's using what she knows!" The Doctor said.

"Terminate her access." The Editor hissed to Suki.

"Everything I told her about Satellite Five - the pipes - the filters - she's reversing it! Look at that..." The Doctor laughed. "It's getting hot."

"I said, terminate!" He squashed his hands onto Suki's. "Burn her mind." Alarms started to blare, screens exploded and Bless' shackles became undone.

"Where's the sonic?" She asked, shovelling her hand into The Doctor's pocket, pulling out the sonic and quickly sonicing his and Rose's shackles.

"She's venting the heat up here. The Jagrafess needs to stay cool and now it's sitting on top of a volcano." The Doctor laughed as the Jagrafess roared. "It's gonna go bang."

"Well move idiot!" Bless exclaimed, pulling at The Doctor and Rose's arms.

...

"I better get going," Bless laughed, holding up her vortex minipulator as they stood back on floor 139. "Got things to do."

"Goodbye you." The Doctor said with a wink as Bless pressed teleport, and dissapeared.

...

Bless reappeared in The TARDIS, the same day she had left. Everyone had finally slept through to the morning, and gone through the day, including a quick trip to the pub in 5019 with Shakespeare, where he for the second time tried to woo Martha, much to Mickey's annoyment and Jack's amusment.

"3 months!" She called out, walking across the console room and into the hallways. "3 months, on my own, on Satellite 5!" She walked into the kitchen and jumped up on the work surface, looking at The Doctor, Jack, Jenny, Martha and Mickey around the kitchen table. "And here you are. All of ya."

"There's more of us." Jack smirked.

"Really?" She exclaimed.

The Doctor nodded, "In our little family," Bless' eyes grew bigger. "There's us," He gestured to everyone sitting round the table and to her. "Donna, John, The Ponds. You're in for a ride." He grinned at her.

"Family?" Bless asked slowly.

"Bless how long has it been since you saw us?" River asked.

"3 months."

"And what happened the last time you saw us?" Mickey asked.

"I freaked out at Martha and Jack gave me a jacket." She said, pulling on the lapels. "Then about 3 months before we'd just escaped the Asylum."

"Oh." The Doctor muttered.

"It's weird seeing you so young." Jack smirked.

"You can talk." Jenny laughed as Bless sighed, jumping off the work surface and through the hallways.

"Nice one." Martha muttered.

Bless walked into the console room and down the steps, pulling the scanner round.

"England, 2022." She sighed, letting go and walking out of the doors, slamming them behind her.

"Hello you." She looked up to find herself in someone's garden. She frowned, looking at the open glass patio door. She quickly trotted up to the door and inside. She stepped into the kitchen to see Rory leaning against the fridge.

"Rory!" She grinned, rushing forward and hugging him. "I've missed you." She let go of him and grinned. "Where's Amy?"

"The Doctor dropped her at some space spa with Melody."

"Who's Melody?" She frowned.

Rory chuckled, placing a kiss to her forehead, "Spoilers."

"Sorry, I had to get out of there." She sighed, turning and leaning against the fridge next to him. "The Doctor was going on about this family of ours and it was just a bit much... I've not exactly had a life you know?" He nodded. "The last time I saw you was at the Asylum. I've literally only come back from The Doctor's past."

"You're way too early in your timeline for all of this." Rory said, shaking his head. "He knows that."

"Does he have children?"

Rory stopped for a second, "Well, he's got Jenny, she's his daughter."

"How could he do that? After all that danger I faced today, I could never have kids because of what I have to do!"

"You're saying you don't want to have kids?" Rory asked quietly.

"I don't think I could." She sighed. "What about Jenny's mother, doesn't she have a say in it?"

"She's not exactly... around, it's a long story."

"Could you do it though?" She asked, looking into his eyes. "Could you and Amy have children knowing with the way The Doctor's life goes, they could get hurt or kidnapped." Rory blinked, about to say something when-

"Come on Mr Pond!" They looked round to see The Doctor popping his head in the door. "We need to go track down a chicken for Casanova!"

**Please Review!**


End file.
